<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sniper and Tank Healer, Whatever You Are by vicepresidentdepressant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315340">Sniper and Tank Healer, Whatever You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepresidentdepressant/pseuds/vicepresidentdepressant'>vicepresidentdepressant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gamers and Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hyungkyun, Lots of it, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, attempting, kind of, like friends to more i like you more than a friend, lots of italics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepresidentdepressant/pseuds/vicepresidentdepressant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which dj, part time gaming streamer Hyungwon, meets full time streamer Kkukung face to face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gamers and Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enter: DJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this came to me when i was talking with some friends on discord. lots of the online things are inspired by a lot of real life experiences, just all smashed into one gross hyungkyun fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As long, slender fingers move easily across the keyboard, there's sounds of a clicking computer mouse accompanying the sounds of the keys. He hums in acknowledgment into his headset, his tired eyes focused on his bright screen lit in the rather dark room. His black hair is pushed back by the headset, where the muffs were currently being overtaken by sounds of screaming, as well as a more prominent voice, laced with so much anger that Hyungwon knew it was to mask the sadness. </p><p><em>"And she never called to explain herself. Just lots of text messages loaded with bull!"</em> The voice shouts, soon making more noises when his character gets shot down. <em>"Fuck!" </em></p><p><em>"That's tough Honey."</em> Another voice says. <em>"I've had someone break up with me through text before too. But I just sent memes back so we both ended up mad." </em></p><p>Hyungwon's character is farther from the chaos, perched on higher grounds as he focuses on shooting down the enemy team that tries to take down the second tank on their team. On his screen through his scope, he watches the last member of their team head over to their fallen teammate, soon reviving the character before sliding away to fight in the chaos again. </p><p><em>"Thanks Kuku!"</em> Their fallen teammate shouts, soon joining into the battle again. </p><p><em>"No problem."</em> A newer, deeper voice cuts in. <em>"Take your anger out on the other team."</em></p><p>It wasn't a typical Saturday night for Hyungwon. He finished his gig earlier than usual, taking this chance to race home to his apartment as soon as possible. It was a long wait, considering the hour happened to be during traffic time. The young dj didn't want to wait for the rest of his equipment team to finish packing, the male instead slipping off his headphones in exchange for comfortable earbuds connected to his phone. He didn't mind waiting in traffic, as long as he wasn't in an area that smelled like regret and alcohol. </p><p>Hyungwon replays the events in his head, as it wasn't any different than his other gigs, except shorter. He only agreed for a couple hours to fill in for the regular dj that worked at this club. Hyungwon was more east side of town, but he was promised a bonus from his manager if he traveled farther south. Taking this opportunity, Hyungwon didn't mind working until the other dj appears for the night. </p><p>While waiting in traffic, Hyungwon pulls out his phone, making sure the cars around him weren't budging. He opens up the green app and smiles at the conversation flowing on his screen. It was a group message, two people out of the four in the chat already setting up plans for the night to have a match on a popular server. They were already preparing to have a three person match, but Hyungwon's fingers are already sending out his own message. </p><p><br/>
<strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>count me in tonight</em></p><p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>Woooooow! We get the djs presence!</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>YES. It's been a minute since you've played with us Dj.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>The last time was LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO. I'M COUNTING.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>Two hours! Be there or be square!</em><br/>
<strong>kkukung:</strong> <em>it'll be nice to finally have all four of us play again.</em></p><p><br/>
<strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>i know. i'll be home soon and i'll hop on.</em></p><p>Hyungwon chuckles as he continues to read the rest of their conversation. They tease Hyungwon about his job, his username obviously giving it away. They all knew he was an actual dj, considering his company 'Pure Sound' housed multiple entertainment workers and other djs in a couple countries, but they didn't know exactly which one. Hyungwon is the only one that isn't a full time gamer. </p><p>'CallMeMin_lmk' makes gaming videos on an online platform that gets millions of views as his funny personality and genuine dramatic responses receives good reviews. He knows 'Joohoney100' and 'kkukung' stream daily, the first one attracting attention with his puppy like personality and story telling when he plays his games. The second attracting his audience with his insightful commentary, positive attitude, and as his fangirls would put it, deep, attractive, sexy voice. Min, as Hyungwon likes to call him, and Honey, another nickname provided by Min, are the only two that uses facecams. The three knew each other before hand, the gaming community a, mostly friendly circuit. How they met Hyungwon, who they all call Dj, was a funny story honestly, one of Min's videos on his channel even having proof of the exact moment.</p><p>
  <strong>_˜”*°••°*”˜_</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyungwon happened to have free time that night and hopped onto the gaming server, coincidentally being paired with the three. At the time, Honey was streaming while Min was recording for an upcoming video. It was a surprise, considering Min was strictly making his video with surprising whoever their last member on their team was when they connected. It was more a fan video since there were three popular gamers on the call. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except Hyungwon wasn't too invested in the gaming community. Honey was asking all types of questions, wondering how Hyungwon didn't know of them. Hyungwon was quick to leave the call after that, only to be invited by Honey once again. This goes on for a good few minutes, Hyungwon now receiving invites from Min as well. Finally accepting the invite, Hyungwon becomes annoyed and tells them he just wants to play the game to relieve stress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this point, the deep voice cuts in, agreeing with him. "That's a good point. Lets just start up the match." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully, the other two agreed and began the match. By the end of it, Hyungwon ends up carrying the team, his character having the ability to move silently and swiftly around the map making it easy to eliminate the enemy team and taking over their base. Min screams at him to play with them again because he rarely sees one person basically eliminate an entire team. Honey is laughing at Min and Hyungwon was close to exiting out of the entire game itself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ruthessly too. A shotgun to the head when he's not looking? Wow." The deep voice, which belonged to kuku, says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a good kill cam." Joo says. "Min you better put that in your video." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>_˜”*°••°*”˜_</strong> </em>
</p><p>That was three years ago, when Hyungwon had first started djing. The controls to the game were easy for Hyungwon to learn, since djing helped him with coordination and timing. The three had just started up their gaming careers at the time, Kuku starting a year earlier than the other two, despite being the youngest. Min and Honey were pretty much begging Hyungwon to play with them again. Hyungwon relunctantly accepted and after three more hours of playing, Kuku was the one that privately messaged him and suggested he started streaming as well. </p><p>And here he was, three years later, live streaming for the night with over 8k viewers who were all sympathizing with Honey's break up. He streamed enough to still be able to receive payment, but it was mostly at the ungodly hours of the night and he didn't really have the time to play with his friends. There were still people up at dawn with him, mostly people from across the world or maybe people that had third shift jobs like himself. </p><p>"My viewers are saying you can date them Honey." Hyungwon says, laughing when he reads some of the comments. </p><p><em>"Tell them I will."</em> Honey says. <em>"Tell them I'll date all of them." </em></p><p>"I think they're streaming yours too." Hyungwon mentions, taking out another enemy. </p><p>Min cackles, setting off an explosion on the map. <em>"Do a finger heart." </em></p><p><em>"Okay I'm doing it."</em> Honey says, laughing shyly through the headset.</p><p><em>"Ew."</em> Comes the deep voice, Kuku laughing at their antics. </p><p>Hyungwon takes out the last enemy, who he was watching carefully try to take out Kuku. Not under Hyungwon's watch he wouldn't. Out of their friends, Hyungwon became attached to Kuku the easiest. The other was a good match for the dj, not as loud or buzzing from energy like the other two, even though he still deeply cared for them. Kuku was relaxed and most of his streams consisted of story based games where he'd stream for more than two hours each time. He was more a listener and an analyzer, allowing him to easily figure out complicated puzzles and finish his gameplays. </p><p><em>"Saved by the dj."</em> Kuku comments. </p><p>Hyungwon laughs, leaning back in his chair as he crosses his arms behind his head, watching the victory screen appear. "He almost got you there."</p><p><em>"My hero."</em> Kuku says, his voice laced with mischief.</p><p><em>"Ew can yall not flirt while we're still here."</em> Honey shouts. </p><p>Min adds to the fire. <em>"Who bottoms?" </em></p><p><em>"Shut up."</em> Kuku says, readying up for their next match. </p><p><em>"Who takes it up the ass?"</em> Min asks some more.</p><p>"Kuku does." Hyungwon says, causing Min and Honey to roar with laughter. </p><p>It's a running joke in the gaming community. There were always ridiculous ships all over the place. Hyungwon and Kuku happened to be one of them. It adds to his streams and although it gets him those weeb viewers with weird otp pairings, it still adds to Hyungwon's bank. It started when Kuku asked him to play a game with him two years ago, that required team work in their two player mode. Cue all the bad jokes and innuendos that had people donating to their streams like crazy. Part of it was from fans that liked the pair together, the others telling them to stop or they'd throw up. They were now branded kkuDJ. Hyungwon wasn't a fan of the ugly ship name.</p><p>Hyungwon wasn't mad about the pairing. It was funny to him and it suddenly became second nature to him to always flirt with Kuku at some point in their streams if they ever played together. Kuku didn't mind either, playing along. It's been two years since they've started and the ship took off all over twitter and tumblr. Although Hyungwon did take a break from his tumblr at one point when he started seeing fanart of their character icons and scenarios, scarring Hyungwon for a little while. </p><p>"Don't tease my boyfriend. You know he gets shy." Hyungwon says, being the last to ready up. </p><p>Honey responds on cue. <em>"Dj being a good boyfriend though. Sick."</em></p><p><em>"Imagine dating Dj, boys and girls."</em> Min says as they all wait for the game to start. <em>"You get to hear this nasty voice every morning. The croak of 'good mornings' at the ass crack of dawn. Looking at his nasty, greasy... whatever hair color you have." </em></p><p><em>"My hair is black."</em> Hyungwon says, causing the other three to gasp.</p><p>Honey laughs, his character following after Min's. <em>"Fans are probably going crazy yelling at each other to save this information." </em></p><p><em>"Your turn Kuku."</em> Min says, taking down an enemy. <em>"You gotta supply for the fans." </em></p><p><em>"I just dyed my hair blonde."</em> Kuku says, staying near the rear like usual. <em>"I suspect fanart by tomorrow."</em></p><p>Hyungwon is camping in one of the sheds, peeking through the window every now and then. He hasn't taken out an enemy yet, a little upset that Min took one out first. That does come with being a tank, where as Hyungwon preferred distance and acted more like a sniper. Honey always played the other tank, where Kuku picked a tank as well, but he always stayed in the rear for revives and medical kits. He usually ended up saving Min. The group never really placed a title on Kuku. He was a tank slash healer slash cautious one, whatever he was. </p><p><em>"Blondes have more fun."</em> Min comments, running right into a grenade that has his health at red. </p><p><em>"Maybe."</em> Kuku says nonchantly, running towards Min's character. <em>"My brother suggested it and said it'd go well with my eyebrow piercing." </em></p><p>Honey mimics the sound of fans. <em>"Write that down! Write that down!"</em></p><p>The four of them end up laughing, finishing up their game in twenty minutes with another victory. They play round after round after that, Min being the first to call it a night two hours in so he can take a look at his footage before heading to bed. The three bid him goodnight, allowing them to play a few more rounds before Jooheon calls it as well. He tells Hyungwon and Kuku goodnight, signing off of his stream. </p><p>Hyungwon glances at the clock and it's 2AM. In an hour, it'd be the usual time he'd usually be home after a gig. On normal Saturdays, he'd probably be up for another two hours to do his usual livestreams, but his eyes are beginning to hurt from staring at his screen for four hours straight. He adjusts his headset, glancing at Kuku's username on the side bar. Kuku at the moment, was using the bathroom while Hyungwon quietly answered questions the fans were asking in the comment section.   </p><p>"My voice?" Hyungwon asks, furrowing his brows. "I sound sick? No I just have allergies right now." He reads the comments again, laughing softly. "What the hell, do I really sound like a grandpa tonight? Fine I'll take-" </p><p>At the moment, he takes a hold of his arm rests, pausing mid sentence. There's a tickle in his nose and he's ready for the sneeze to come out. It itches and Hyungwon hates not being able to sneeze as it leaves such an unsatisfied feeling; it makes him angry. He sits there for a moment, lids closely slightly as he stretches out his face to try and help the sneeze flow out. When it does, it rocks him in his chair, the sneeze loud and almost causing his headset to fall off. It's an odd sneeze, Hyungwon not being able to help but add weird 'agagaga' sounds at the end. </p><p>He adjusts the headset on his head in time to hear Kuku laughing from his end. <em>"Ew what was that?" </em></p><p>"I sneezed." Hyungwon sniffs. </p><p><em>"Why did it sound like that- I'm crying."</em> Kuku says in between laughs.</p><p>The sound makes Hyungwon smile. "Don't know to be honest. That was a hard sneeze though. I hate allergy season. I have to keep tissue boxes all over the place." </p><p><em>"Oh that's the reason huh."</em> Kuku says playfully. </p><p>Hyungwon smirks, bringing the mic piece closer to his lips before whispering. "You would know." </p><p><em>"Ew."</em> Kuku laughs again, Hyungwon being able to hear the sound of what he thinks is a table being hit. <em>"You're so gross." </em></p><p>"You like it." Hyungwon says, pulling the mic away. "You want to play another round or call it?" </p><p><em>"We can play another round but we'll either be stuck with really good players or we'll have to carry. Up to you how you want the last round to be."</em> Kuku says, clicking away on his mouse. </p><p>"We can play a different game for the last hour or something." </p><p>Kuku makes a sound of acknowledgment, Hyungwon waiting for the other to pick. The dj glances at his comment section again, the comments going crazy from the interaction. It has him smirking, his viewers so easy to entertain and all Hyungwon had to do was flirt with his faceless friend of three years. It's late at night and the views are significantly less but Hyungwon still has over 3K to entertainment for the night. </p><p>The other ends up picking some blob game for two people. Hyungwon thinks it looks cute, the graphics on his screen turning from guns, dirt, and war, to soft, cute, and bubbly. He's the big green blob, Kuku picking the smaller pink, Hyungwon following him when the game starts. It's an easy going game, the blobs having to work together to pass a certain checkpoint to reach the next level. Hyungwon isn't sure what his little guy collects on the way, these little stars, but Kuku is collecting them too. </p><p><em>"One of us has to go up there to touch that bubble."</em> Kuku says, his pink blob running back and forth across the platform, jumping over Hyungwon's blob repetitively.</p><p>"Lemme see." Hyungwon says, moving his blob on top of the Kuku's. "See. Told you I top." </p><p>Kuku laughs, making his blob jump. <em>"Sure. But I'm the one telling you to jump." </em></p><p>"Power bottom. I like it." Hyungwon comments, watching their blobs jump together. </p><p><em>"Ew."</em> Kuku laughs again, counting to three before his blob jumps, Hyungwon's jumping up higher successfully to pop the bubble. <em>"Whoever dates you in the future better prepare. You're an animal."</em></p><p>"I'm all talk." Hyungwon laughs as well. "I'm actually soft as hell."</p><p><em>"Mood."</em> Kuku agrees, his pink blob running off towards the next platform.</p><p>They finish the first fifteen levels easily. Kuku's yawning constantly on his end, causing Hyungwon to check the time. It's now 3:30AM for him and he wonders what time it is for Changkyun. Moving the green blob together with the pink one, Hyungwon hums quietly, causing Changkyun to yawn several more times before the dj asks the burning question. </p><p>"Hey what time is it for you?" Hyungwon asks, repetitively having his blob bump into Kuku's.</p><p><em>"Three thirty in the morning."</em> Kuku answers. </p><p>Hyungwon lifts his brows. "Whoa me too!" </p><p><em>"We got the same timezone?"</em> Kuku asks, his pink blob bumping Hyungwon's back. <em>"Honey is three behind while Min's is two ahead." </em></p><p>"Nice." Hyungwon comments, helping Kuku's smaller blob jump over the hill. "What the hell are you doing up so late?"</p><p><em>"You saying you don't want to play games with me Dj? I'm hurt."</em> Kuku jokes. </p><p>"Nah but," Hyungwon laughs. "I mean I always stream this late because of the job. What are you doing?"</p><p>
  <em>"Just felt like playing longer. Gives me an excuse in the morning not to go to church." </em>
</p><p>"Naughty boy." </p><p>They laugh and finish the level, Kuku soon calling it for him, signing off for the night. Hyungwon ends up ending his stream as well. Five hours of streaming was good enough, and he wanted to start his day off already. It was nice that one of his gaming friends had the same timezone as him. However, it would still be difficult because of Hyungwon's job. The timezones never were a big deal to Hyungwon, so he never asked. He always got on a different time than the other three would be on. It's always by luck if he was available the same time they were. </p><p>It was cute, how they'd change their gaming schedule for the night if they found out Hyungwon was available. Hyungwon had gotten pretty popular during the second half of last year, so he was booked all the time. Mornings are where he slept in and his afternoons consisted of functioning like the adult he was. Evening is the time he clocks in his hours, and dusk is where he's mostly active in the gaming world. Four days out of the week is his schedule; Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. </p><p>Turning off his computer, Hyungwon takes off his headset and ruffles his hair, sighing as he moves out of the room to walk into his bedroom. Throwing himself onto his bed, he checks his phone before closing his eyes, opening their group chat once again. It's full of Min and Honey just rambling like usual. Kuku messages them hours later right before bed, just like what Hyungwon is doing.</p><p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>Tonight was an emofest yall. We talking about feelings in this whole recording.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong><em> I'ma title my video "Joohoney100's Emotional Break Down ft Kkukung and puresound.dj" </em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>I already have the thumbnail. </em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>Clickbait. Fucker. </em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>But jokes on the viewers. Everybody got a break down in here.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>Real men aren't afraid to show feelings. LMAO. </em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>I'ma cut what I want and send it to my editor. She's gonna hate me. But GNIGHT.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>Nighty night!</em><br/>
<strong>Kkukung:</strong> <em>you guys were the one talking about feelings. but yeah. real men aren't afraid. i agree.</em><br/>
<strong>Kkukung:</strong> <em>good night boys. </em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>feelings don't exist. night boys.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so here you go. this is actually a story i wrote between a bigger story that i'm trying to work on. so this one is a lot more easy going and i've decided on three chapters. it might be more but we shall see. </p><p>no proof reading once again :)) hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet: DJ H.ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I'm so mad I just wanna bomb everybody on this fucking map!"</em>  This is Honey.</p>
<p><em>"Camping fat bitch on the ground-"</em>  This one is Min. </p>
<p><em>"I'm about to kill this fucker bitch in the corner!"</em>  There goes Honey again.</p>
<p><em>"People hiding and shit why the fuck you hiding bitch-"</em>  That's Min again. </p>
<p><em>"That's why I got my revenge you fucking ugly-"</em>  Honey again, soon cheering aggressively into his mic.</p>
<p><em>"This a small fucking map why you hiding fat ass bitch- why the fuck you hiding!"</em>  Min again, screaming through the headset. </p>
<p>It's a week and a half later since their last session together. It's a Thursday night this time, Hyungwon having a few days off because of a big event coming up for him. He was excited to tell his gaming friends, as this was an event that would have them excited for him as well. He would tell them later however, because the four of them decides to finally get together and play the latest COD. That's right, they would be playing Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare. </p>
<p>Hyungwon forgets how easily angry people get from playing this game. At least there were re-spawns in this game, Hyungwon re-spawning a couple of times, much to his dismay. They've been playing for a good hour, and the four of them are fired up at this point. Min and Honey acting like the barbarians they are, rushing right in. In a game like this, Kuku doesn't linger near the back like usual in case of a fallen member since it wasn't needed. Kuku rushes in as well, more grenade and rocket launcher trigger happy than anything else, killing groups of enemies, as well as himself. An honorable self sacrifice. </p>
<p>"Hey camping is fun." Hyungwon says, finding a spot near the window, looking out of his scope. </p>
<p><em>"Shut up Dj. You know what I mean!"</em> Min screeches when he gets shot from behind, re-spawning where Hyungwon is. </p>
<p>"Whoa." Hyungwon laughs, shooting down an enemy. </p>
<p>Honey screams as well through the headset. <em>"Knife em! Knife em! Oh my god knife em- yes!" </em></p>
<p>Hyungwon laughs at his friends, soon turning when he sees motion to his side. He's quick to knife as well, only to realize it's Kuku respawning near him, his rocket launcher out. </p>
<p>"How we doing Kuku?" Hyungwon asks, trying to get away from the chaos of his other two friends. </p>
<p>Kuku is quiet, Hyungwon unsure if he heard him, until he hears a quiet mumble. <em>"This game be making me so heated dude. That's why I stopped playing this. It be making my blood pressure go up."</em></p>
<p>Hyungwon responds with amusement in his voice. "Please don't die on me. I need you in my life."</p>
<p><em>"Can't die before we get married."</em> Kuku ends up firing his rocket launcher, killing a group of enemies, as well as Honey in the process. </p>
<p>"What the fuck!" Honey shouts, causing Kuku to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>They miraculously end up winning this round, Kuku's username at the top of their team with the most kills. It was that damn rocket launcher. Min comes in second while Honey takes third. Hyungwon unfortunately was at the bottom of the list, his kills not as impressive in these games than their other ones they usually play. When it comes to games with re-spawning, Hyungwon has a hard time staying alive, his method being more sneaky and quick than recklessly running around to try and eliminate people.</p>
<p>Sitting in the lobby, they begin to converse among themselves, Kuku taking the small break to use the restroom. Hyungwon takes a drink of his soda beside him, reading his comment section as well as slipping into the conversation whenever he can. The break benefits them, allowing the gamers to relax and get their jitters out for the next match. Hyungwon checks the time again and decides to end his stream early, announcing it before he ends it, choosing instead to play regularly with his friends. </p>
<p><em>"You ended early."</em> Honey comments. <em>"You tired Dj?" </em></p>
<p>"A little." Hyungwon answers. "But I wanna tell you guys something- oh wait but are you guys still live?"</p>
<p><em>"Kuku was live earlier today so he's done."</em> Honey answers. <em>"But I already finished mine. Did my two hours already."</em></p>
<p><em>"Oohh is this a secret?"</em> Min asks. <em>"I'll make sure to edit it out. What is it!?" </em></p>
<p>Hyungwon double checks to make sure his live stream is over. It is but just in case, he clicks on Kuku's username, as well as Honey's and makes sure they aren't live either. He doesn't want his gaming audience to figure out location if it somehow slips up in the broadcast. The two streamers aren't live, letting Hyungwon sigh in relief. He checks his own stream one more time to make sure he's offline before relaxing in his seat. </p>
<p>"So I actually live in Japan." Hyungwon says, having the other two make loud sounds of interests. "My manager ended up getting me a gig in one of the bigger cities and it's for a gaming convention. Fucking huge. Over 10,000 attendees."</p>
<p><em>"I'm fucking jealous what the fuck."</em> Honey exclaims. <em>"But that's awesome dude. You're basically going to dj for a bunch of try hards and weebs coming out into the light." </em></p>
<p>"Surrounded by my people." Hyungwon laughs. "I'll be heading out to my hotel tomorrow and the convention doesn't start until the day after. It'll be nice exploring the bigger cities."</p>
<p><em>"Aw man I'm so happy for you Dj."</em> Min says. <em>"You gotta take pictures and send them to us. I'm like positive there's going to be a shitload of people cosplaying. Gonna be like... an anime convention almost."</em></p>
<p><em>"Pretty sure that's racist, bitch boy."</em> Honey laughs, Min joining him a second later and apologizing. <em>"I bet you'll see the Fortnite Bananas." </em></p>
<p>"God I just hope I see Wraiths everywhere. My dream." Hyungwon says dreamily. </p>
<p><em>"What are we talking about?"</em> Kuku's deep voice cuts in, followed by the sound of ruffling. </p>
<p><em>"Dj got a huge gig at a gaming convention."</em> Min says, sounding excited for Hyungwon. <em>"He's having wet fantasies about Wraith." </em></p>
<p><em>"That's not surprising."</em> Kuku laughs softly. <em>"I'm happy for you Dj. How excited are you?"</em> </p>
<p>"This gives me a chance to mix genre appropriate songs for our gaming comrades. So I'm super fucking excited." Hyungwon answers before adding quickly. "My wallet isn't though."</p>
<p>The other three agree with him, their conversation comfortable and extremely hilarious due to Honey and Hyungwon arguing over Lifeline and Wraith. It's when Min adds in Mirage that they all lose it and there's a bunch of lighthearted jokes even though Min is known to not care for gender at all. </p>
<p>They play a few more rounds for content before Hyungwon calls it first. He bids his friends goodnight, having to sleep a little earlier than usual to prepare for his trip tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>_˜”*°••°*”˜_</p>
<p>The sun is shining brighter than Hyungwon wants it to be. He's dead to the world and he's buried in his jacket and face mask, hiding under his hoodie. He's waiting in the back seat of a car with his manager, who works on her phone, fingers flying across the screen. It's an hour into the car ride and Hyungwon wants to die when she tells him it's another hour before they make it to their destination. Hyungwon is nocturnal, so being up so early is killing him slowly. </p>
<p>He ends up staying awake for the entire trip, unable to sleep from the uncomfortable position. He wishes he brought his neck pillow and maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad. His attitude brightens up however, when he peers out of the window and sees the tall buildings of the cities. The buildings are much bigger and closer than where he resides. It looks like a constant hustle and bustle, and when the car pulls up to their hotel, Hyungwon's jaw drops, turning towards his manager. </p>
<p>"Miho!" He calls to her. "Is this the hotel where the convention is being held?" </p>
<p>She looks at him, her expression full of playful irritation. "I emailed this to you." </p>
<p>"Oh. My bad." Hyungwon smiles sheepishly. "I'm high key excited." </p>
<p>"I know." Miho says, tossing her phone in her purse. "Who's the best manager ever?" </p>
<p>"You are!" Hyungwon shouts, his body starting to wake up as he exits the car. </p>
<p>When they walk in, his manager takes the lead, standing in line at the front desk to check in. Hyungwon has his bag with him, taking out his phone to snap a few pictures of the luxurious hotel. He uploads the picture to his personal twitter before putting his phone back in the pocket of his jacket. It takes a bit, the weekend regularly hosting a lot of guests. With the convention in town, the worker checking them in mentions it's one of their busiest weekends. This excites Hyungwon even more as they walk back to their car to grab their things. </p>
<p>Hyungwon quickly settles into his room, aka, throwing his bag on his bed while he roams the giant hotel. There's rooms he's not allowed access to while he explores as there are workers finishing up setting up for the convention. He heads to the lower levels, eyes widening in excitement as he sees booths that stretch the entire hall. Unsure if it's allowed, he decides to record videos on his phone, showcasing the hotel to send to his friends. He reaches the room where he'll be working for the weekend. It's larger than the other three rooms that other djs would be performing, and it makes Hyungwon buzz with excitement once again. </p>
<p>He takes a few pictures before moving on to explore the rest of the hotel, spending quite a bit of time in the cafeteria. Munching on a piece of fruit, Hyungwon pulls out his phone again, the device buzzing to life. He's sent about twenty pictures to his friends. </p>
<p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>Bro that looks fckn awesome. </em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>HOW EXCITED ARE YOU???</em></p>
<p><strong><em>puresound.dj:</em></strong> <em>extremely. i feel high.</em></p>
<p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>LMAO. That's a mood. I'm jealous af.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>Omfg!! I'm excited for you too. Don't forget to record videos.</em></p>
<p><strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>i won't. i'll send a lot tomorrow when i'm actually on.</em></p>
<p><strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>I'm excited asdfghjkl</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>JEALOUS.</em><br/>
<strong>kkukung:</strong><em> oh. that's a pretty place.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>I'M JEALOUS AF. WTF.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>We should all meet one day and go there.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong><em> I'm down for that. </em></p>
<p><strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>same. i wouldn't mind.</em></p>
<p><strong>kkukung:</strong> <em>i'd love that. one day.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>I'd get to see your face in person Min.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>Be prepared to faint. Finally would be able to get faces for Dj and Kuku too.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>Not that we ever cared but you know.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>No we don't at all.</em><br/>
<strong>kkukung:</strong> <em>don't get your expectations up lol.</em></p>
<p><strong>puresound.dj:</strong><em> yep.</em><br/>
<strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>what if we're on drugs.</em></p>
<p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>I'd still love you all.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>I would still happily penetrate all of you.</em><br/>
<strong>kkukung:</strong> <em>lmao shut up.</em></p>
<p><strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>questionable.</em></p>
<p><strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>LMAAOOOOOOO. </em></p>
<p>Before Hyungwon can reply, his manager calls him. He picks up, even with his notifications blowing up from the group chat, but he answers her as best as he can. She tells him to meet her where he would be working for the weekend, giving him the level as well as the room tag. Luckily for him, he's been there earlier, already making his way back to the room that had excitement flow through his system. </p>
<p>When he arrives, Miho turns to give him a badge. It's a plain looking black lanyard, attached is a laminated pass. It was basically a badge pass to the convention, allowing Hyungwon more access since he's taking part for the weekend. He beams and wears the pass around his neck, following his manager into the room where his equipment is already being set up by the staff of his company that arrived earlier than they did. </p>
<p>"Who's the best manager ever?" Miho asks as they reach the main area of the large room.</p>
<p>"You are!" Hyungwon exclaims, taking his phone out.</p>
<p>He moves to take a picture of his badge, wanting to send it to to the group but he pauses. On it is his dj name, 'DJ H.ONE' right on the front, along with his company name. He looks at it for a while longer before he snaps a picture anyway. He doesn't remember if his picture is on the company website but he trusts his friends. He really does want to meet them as well, a wish for some time later in the future, but it wouldn't hurt to finally let them in on his personal life. He just hopes Puresound updated his profile. </p>
<p>Before he can send it to the chat, Miho calls out to him again. He looks up and she's standing next to another man, who waves at him. Hyungwon jogs over, introducing himself to the new face who happened to be one off the more important employees that run the convention. The day goes on smoothly, Miho and Hyungwon sticking around the room to make sure the equipment is set up properly and handled with care. Hyungwon wouldn't know what to do if his turntables get dropped; he'd probably end up killing someone. </p>
<p>He spends most of his time in the corner of the hall, balancing his laptop on his thighs while his feet a propped up on another chair. Miho has been running back and forth to god knows where, allowing Hyungwon to play with his mixes. It's been a minute since he's moved however, his stomach growling loudly before he decides to head back to the cafeteria. </p>
<p>Standing up with a stretch, he yawns and leaves his laptop where it is, walking pass the workers who does last minute touch ups, walking passed Miho who runs right by him with too many papers in her hands. The cafeteria is another floor down, Hyungwon taking the elevator as he shoves his hands in his pockets. Once the elevator dings and the doors open, another male is on the other side. </p>
<p>Hyungwon has never been insecure. He's always been confident for as long as he can remember. He thinks he's pretty good looking. He's average at least, not ugly. He's tall, nice thick lips, fair skin, and the rest of his body is proportioned to match. His hair is pretty nice for the weekend too, he remembered to use conditioner. The boy on the other side however, has a stare that can pierce the soul. Nice smooth, glowing skin with blonde hair that compliments his features. He's shorter than Hyungwon but his aura makes up for it. </p>
<p>The boy is holding a soda can, a straw poking out where the tip is trapped between cute teeth. Hyungwon is staring because did he really just think teeth were cute? He did but Hyungwon moves on and begins to take a step off the elevator. The boy lifts a pierced brow and Hyungwon zeros in on that as well when they pass each other. The other is staring right back at him and Hyungwon feels like he's being challenged so he doesn't break eye contact. </p>
<p>When he steps off the elevator, Hyungwon turns to look over his shoulder and the boy is still staring. The doors close and Hyungwon is finally able to breathe. He's walking towards the cafeteria to get a small dinner while pulling out his phone.</p>
<p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>Your connection bad again Honey?</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>Yeah I'ma try to get it back.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>It probably knows I'm just playing with you so it don't want me too.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong> <em>Fuck you hoe.</em></p>
<p><strong>puresound.dj:</strong> <em>just you two playing?</em></p>
<p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong><em> Yeah. Kuku is out for the weekend and I'm sad af :((</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk: </strong><em>Gotta play with this dumbass.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong> <em>Well now FUCK YOU.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>puresound.dj: </strong>
  <em>down children. i have news.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Joohoney100: </strong>
  <em>You're dying?</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong>
  <em> You sold your left nut?</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100:</strong>
  <em> You're pregnant?</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100: </strong>
  <em>LMAO</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong>
  <em> I knew you'd bottom you little bitch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>puresound.dj:</strong>
  <em> firstly, no. i'm all dom. secondly, i think i'm in love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>CallMeMin_lmk:</strong>
  <em> Oohhhh??? You met someone???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>puresound.dj:</strong>
  <em> love at first sight. i will now have dreams of kissing him under the stars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Joohoney100: </strong>
  <em>DAMN BRO. You romantic af. You get a number?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>puresound.dj:</strong>
  <em> ......</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>CallMeMin_lmk: </strong>
  <em>Bro.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100: </strong>
  <em>Bro.</em><br/>
<strong>kkukung:</strong>
  <em> bro.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk: </strong>
  <em>Kuku! I've missed you please come back to me. Leaving me with this dumbass :((</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100: </strong>
  <em>FUCK YOU MIN.</em><br/>
<strong>kkukung: </strong>
  <em>i'll be back soon don't worry! get along now.</em>
</p>
<p>Hyungwon laughs at his friends, soon walking back towards the elevator with a sandwich. Entering, he waits the minute it takes to reach the next floor before heading back towards the hall. He sits back with his laptop, lifting his phone once he's comfortable to take a picture of the entire set up in front of him. He's far away enough where he can capture the entire thing, soon sending it to the group with a smile. His phone goes off, the buzzing tickling his hands as he tries to keep up with the never ending texts. </p>
<p>He spends the rest of the night finalizing his tracks, Miho coming over as well to double check his progress before she's running off again. With a smile, he takes off his earbuds after he's closed his laptop, beginning to make his way towards his room to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here's number two! if you need an image of miho, i was kind of going off of miyazaki miho from akb48. i love her so much. <br/>hopefully this chapter was enjoyable! thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exit: Hyungwon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon isn't a fancy guy. He dresses in a simple black t-shirt and pairs it with blue jeans, tucking the shirt in so his shirt doesn't rise when he starts to vibe with his audience later that night. He technically doesn't work until the late night falls, but he's up bright and early to finally explore the convention. Bright and early being very late noon. He'd have the last day to explore fully so he wasn't worried.</p><p>Slipping on his badge, the lanyard rests comfortably around his neck. Making his way out of his room, he rides the elevator to the main level for the convention, not being able to hold in the gasps. Colors, voices, and excitement everywhere. There's lines for different stands, there's merchandise everywhere, and Hyungwon isn't even sure where the line around the corner leads to but it doesn't stop him from wanting to stand in the back of the line. </p><p>Stopping himself, he takes a breath, forcing himself to turn away from the mysterious long line. Pulling out his phone once again, he records the all the attendees, the mass amount of people occupying the large space that now seems a bit too small compared to when Hyungwon checked in yesterday. </p><p>He doesn't need to be on the clock until later tonight, so he's setting out towards his mission on getting his friends and family souvenirs. His cousins would kill him if he didn't get any merchandise of their current game obsessions. His mom would find him first if he doesn't get an Isabelle Nendoroid for her. This causes Hyungwon to make a bee line for a larger room that's further down the long hallway, reading the sign on top that reads 'vendors' in kanji. </p><p>Pushing his hair back, Hyungwon once again takes in the sight in front of him, his wallet crying out in pain in his back pocket as his eyes scan all the advertisements on colorful banners. Taking out his phone, he opens up the green app on his screen, swiping towards the video option to begin recording. Slowly and steadily, he moves his phone to attempt and record the entire room, proving it difficult as he needs to move his body as well to get a view that's wall to wall. </p><p>"Whatever you want boys. On me."</p><p>Once he is satisfied with the video, he lowers his arms and sends it to the group, waiting for it to load before he slips it back into his pocket once again. He finds a booth with Cloud on it from Final Fantasy. He thinks of Kuku right away, knowing that the game franchise is one of the streamer's favorite games. Power walking towards it, he joins the growing crowd, eyes quickly scanning the available merchandise. The bigger figurines are much too expensive for his wallet, considering that he has to buy several gifts for everyone. The Nenderoids were a little better but cost about a dinner for two. Hyungwon instead picks up a smaller trading figurine instead, a volume two box that would come with one of the five characters that were pictured on the small box. </p><p>Heading towards a woman that was standing a bit away and behind another booth that's connected, Hyungwon pays for the figurine, ready to move onto the next stand. A good hour and some minutes later, Hyungwon has his hands full of bags filled with merchandise, a strawberry pocky stick in his mouth as well as a honeydew boba shake in his other hand. The dj's wallet is crying but Hyungwon is one happy boy because he seemed to have managed to pick out gifts for everyone he had in mind. He walks a little more slowly, taking in more of the colorful cosplayers that enter his vision as he struggles to switch the bags into the other hand to reach his phone to pull it out. </p><p>Opening the app, he sees the chat, laughing at his friends. </p><p><strong>Joohoney100</strong> <em>: Please get me D.Va. Please get me D.Va. Please get me D.Va.</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk</strong> <em>: LINK.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100</strong> <em>: D.Va and her mech please please please. </em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk</strong> <em>: LINK!!!!</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk</strong> <em>: LINK AND HE HAS TO BE FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS!!!!</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100</strong> <em>: Anything D.Va I'll even take a pen. </em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk</strong> <em>: DJ YOU KNOW TWILIGHT PRINCESS LINK IS MY FAVORITE</em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk</strong> <em>: HE'S MY HUSBAND</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: honey i knew you'd ask for ow but they didn't have d.va today. i'll try tomorrow.</em><br/>
<strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: i'll round back to the nintendo stand min. <br/>
</em></p><p><strong>Joohoney100</strong> <em>: thank you i love you :(( </em><br/>
<strong>CallMeMin_lmk</strong> <em>: WOLF FORM TOO<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: fucking furry<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>CallMeMin_lmk</strong> <em>: I. LOVE. HIM.</em><br/>
<strong>Joohoney100</strong> <em>: LOL</em></p><p><br/>
Hyungwon laughs at the messages, waiting a couple more minutes from putting it away as he walks back towards the Overwatch stand to double check for Honey. Kuku has yet to reply but Hyungwon is sure he'd want something from either Final Fantasy or Fire Emblem. He was hoping for the younger streamer to pick the first option but if he mentioned the second one, Hyungwon would look towards the Nintendo stand again. </p><p>Reaching the stand, he scans all the merchandise. The Nintendo stand was one of the bigger booths, if not the biggest considering it was such a large brand. Passing all the Marios and Animal Crossing characters, Hyungwon sees the section he's looking for, quickly scanning the products before he gestures towards an official three canvas painting with Link and his wolf form. It's the same price as a Nendoroid and perfect for Min. He pays for it, holding it under his arm that holds the bags. </p><p>Sipping the last of his shake, Hyungwon realizes it's empty while also noticing he has to go to the bathroom. Exiting out from the large hall, he makes his way towards the restrooms, quickly scanning for the men's room. The line is long, much too long for him to wait that it has Hyungwon bee lining for his djing room instead. There was another restroom not too far from his area, and no one would be around there anyway since his section was more for the after party. </p><p>He's power walking again, passing his room and finding the men's room in his line of sight. Entering, he goes straight for the last stall, wanting space to put all of his things while he does his business. Once in, he's locking the door and placing his things in the corner, soon doing his thing. With a sigh that escapes through his nose, he hears a toilet flush from a couple stalls down, the sink running after that had followed the sound of the stall door opening. </p><p>Not paying any attention to it, Hyungwon finishes up, putting himself together. He feels a tickle in his nose, and it's much too gross to cover his nose when he hasn't even washed his hands. He's still in the stall, but he raises his hands, his fingers making fists as a hard sneeze escapes him. It rocks him backwards, his head swinging forward and down while the familiar sound of 'agagaga' gets pulled from his lips. </p><p>The sound of the sink stops while Hyungwon struggles to gather all his things. The sneeze took him out and he sniffles as he exits his stall. Once he looks up, Hyungwon is once again face to... mirror with the same blonde boy that he had encountered in the elevator just the day before. He's looking at Hyungwon through the mirror, his hands against the sink. </p><p>It's too intense, and much too odd for Hyungwon to ignore. Once he has his things on the counter, he moves to wash his hands, clearing his throat before he addresses the (very attractive) male. </p><p>"Uh.. hi." Hyungwon starts in his fluent Japanese. "Do I know you or something?"</p><p>The blonde lifts his pierced brow, staring at Hyungwon for a little longer through the mirror before he's making his way out. Hyungwon turns his head to stare at the retreating figure, before the other turns the corner and disappearing from his sight. </p><p>That wasn't the 'love at first sight' meeting that Hyungwon hoped it would be, but the staring got a little much for him. It was also disappointing as the other didn't even respond to Hyungwon at all. Once Hyungwon has washed and dried his hands, he grabs his things off the counter, making his way out as well. He decides to head back towards the elevator, wanting to head up to his room. He has too many things to carry and after spending his morning here, he might as well take a nap before he has to work. </p><p>That is, until he feels the vibration in his pocket. Hyungwon is in the elevator by the time he pulls out his phone. </p><p><br/>
<strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: dj.<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: kuku.</em><br/>
<strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: why are we whispering.<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: you have a funny sneeze. <br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: ??? why are you bringing this up? did you see my message in the other chat?</em></p><p><br/>
The elevator doors open and Hyungwon steps out, already making his way towards his room. Kuku sends another message in their separate chat and it causes Hyungwon to stop, squinting his eyes as he stares at the message. It's in perfect kanji and he reads it over and over again to make sure his phone wasn't glitching on him. <em>'come find me~'</em> it says. Kuku soon sends another picture, and it's a picture of the crowded convention. </p><p>It sends Hyungwon into a frenzy, dashing towards his room to basically dump all of his things onto his unmade bed. He grabs Kuku's tiny gift before gripping the phone tightly in his hand. He tries to call Kuku through the app, but the mischievous boy ends the call right away, not giving Hyungwon any other clue other than being in the same place. Hyungwon had no idea other than having the same timezone, but to be in the exact place at the same time was a miracle for him. He tries to send a couple texts to Kuku, asking where he is and when he got here, but Kuku purposely leaves him on read with two green little check marks and it drives Hyungwon crazy. </p><p>Stepping back into the elevator, Hyungwon keeps his conversation up with Kuku, staring up at the mirrored ceiling of the elevator. His heart was beating in his chest, excited to finally meet one of his closest friends in person, but Kuku was going to make him work for it. He would have expected this from Min, but not from Kuku. He has to admit though, this had adrenaline running through his veins. </p><p><strong>kkukung</strong>: <em>how about this, you can have a hint every hour that passes.</em> </p><p><br/>
This was going to be a fun game.</p><p><br/>
_˜”*°••°*”˜_</p><p><br/>
Except this wasn't a fun game. It was poorly made game because the hints that Kuku were giving were terrible. Hints like, <em>'i'm hungry'</em>, <em>'wang yuanji best girl'</em>, <em>'i feel like dancing'</em>, <em>'levi ackerman va will always sound hot to me'</em>. Of course, Hyungwon took a while to figure them out, powering walking for the most part so he didn't look crazy. Unfortunately, by the time Hyungwon made it to the cafeteria, the Koei Tecmo Games: Dynasty Warriors hall, the arcade with DDR games set up in a different hall, and finding the Koei Tecmo Games panel in another room, again, Hyungwon realized he would have no idea what Kuku would even look like. </p><p>It was a useless attempt, and Hyungwon tries to call Kuku again, only for the younger to decline his call once again. Instead, he sends a text that has Hyungwon almost whining as this game was wearing him down. </p><p><br/>
<em><strong>kkukung</strong>: give up?<br/>
</em>
</p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: your hints suck. and how am i supposed to know if you're... you??<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: you don't remember how i look do you.<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: i've never seen your face???<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: stupid. remember when we were talking about fans writing things down about us?</em></p><p><br/>
Hyungwon has to stop and think. He's back in the hallway near the main entrance of the convention. He's taken a seat on the carpeted floor along with others that have taken a break from exploring, evening hours reaching it's point of the day. They're always talking about their fans, and with Hyungwon getting on at such a late hour with his brain barely functioning, he isn't sure if they've even talked about how Kuku looks. </p><p>Biting on his lower lip and tapping his phone against his thigh, Hyungwon looks up to see a Mercy cosplayer enter the room. There's people already asking for pictures and Hyungwon is just about to get up and ask for one as well, but then it clicks when Hyungwon sees the blonde wig poking out from under the cosplayers helmet. Kuku said he's blonde. Kuku said he has an eyebrow piercing. Kuku passed him when he got off the elevator.</p><p><br/>
<strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: did i really claim love at first sight for you?<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: there you go. you got me blushing. are you gonna kiss me under the stars?<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: i'm embarrassed. <br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: don't be. it was cute.<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: two years of flirting with no face and i suddenly have a face for you.<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: i have a face for you too and you're hot. <br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: god damnit. <br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: hehehe<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: how'd you know that was me in the elevator?<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: i didn't. not until i heard your ugly sneeze in the bathroom.</em></p><p><br/>
Hyungwon smiles, staring at his screen as he's ready to send another message. This didn't feel like their regular playful flirting during their streams. It was a little more personal and it was in their own chat separate from Min and Honey. It has Hyungwon excited again. He's always been close to Kuku, but this was another step forward, especially since Kuku sends another picture. It's of his lanyard, one similar to Hyungwon's. It has his streamer name on it, as well as his real full name, the kanji for it right under that as well. Im Changkyun. </p><p><br/>
<strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: they invited me. free promo you know.<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>puresound.dj</strong> <em>: nice. you already know what i'm here for. but i got you a gift. <br/>
</em></p><p><strong>kkukung</strong> <em>: oh yeah?</em></p><p><br/>
He's about to reply, a large cheek cracking smile on his lips, but Miho calls him, his chat disappearing and his manager's name instead being displayed on the screen. Hyungwon groans, picking up and listening to her instructions. It was an hour until his set, but he's directed to go towards his room now to prepare. On normal nights, he only has to show up an thirty minutes early, even twenty minutes if Hyungwon knew it wasn't going to be a big night. Miho explains due to the event, as well as the overwhelming advertising, Hyungwon would have to start a little earlier than usual to draw in a crowd. </p><p>Making his way back towards his room, he sends the message to Kuku, who replies with a smiling emoji and tells him he'll probably be listening in on Square Enix's panel for the night. As much as he would like to ditch his job to go find his friend, he pockets his phone, hands sliding into his jeans as he turns on the switch to activate his professional persona. </p><p><br/>
_˜”*°••°*”˜_</p><p><br/>
It's extremely hot, the strands of once soft hair now damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead as he pushes it back again. Hyungwon has been in his groove for almost two hours, his room filling up with an overwhelming amount of colorful costumes and sweaty gamers. There's also a small tinge of alcohol in the air, Hyungwon catching a whiff of it when he paused and went to get a water bottle from the back.</p><p>It's not as terrible as his regular weekends, where even from his post he could smell the alcohol. It was different here, as he's having fun. He's smiling and almost laughing while he struggles to keep his headphones from falling off his neck, squishing the earmuff between his cheek and his shoulder. He can't help it, when he sees a John Marston try to dance up against a Hatsune Miku. </p><p>Easily shifting into another song, limb fingers turn along a bass booster, his other hand sliding up the bar to increase the treble. It erupts an extremely loud cheer from the crowd, Hyungwon's smile cracking his features once again as he bounces along with his audience. Gaze darting in front of him, just above his turn tables, he sees a group of cosplayers moving towards him. It takes him a moment, eyeing the small box in their hands as he leans forward a bit to squint, his hair falling into his eyes again. </p><p>"Is this a gift for me?" He asks the group of girls, who all giggle shyly as he takes the box. </p><p>"Yes!" The one with the blonde wig says. "We've been a fan of you for over two years!" </p><p>"Oh-" Hyungwon never imagined he'd be known in a bigger city. "Well thank you! Please enjoy the rest of my set!" </p><p>They were yelling at each other, the music blasting in everyone's ears before they wave at him, disappearing back into the crowd. Hyungwon ducks down from view, placing the box next to the other gifts he's received from people. Whether it was a gift from staff for appreciation, new fans, or in this case, older ones, he is thankful for them. </p><p>Popping back up from behind his equipment, he turns towards the crowd again, only to jump in his seat, catching his falling headphones as he finds himself face to face with Kuku. The blonde has a smirk on his face, watching Hyungwon with such an intense gaze that it catches Hyungwon off guard. It's uncool and he would have rather have a slow motion moment where their eyes meet in a dramatic way instead. </p><p>"Jesus!" </p><p>Kuku laughs at this, his eyes shutting, mouth wide as he lets out a strong laugh that Hyungwon can hear over the music. Before Hyungwon can react, Kuku offers him a small bag, lifting it carefully over the set up that it's able to sit properly on the free area of the table. And then he slips away. </p><p>Hyungwon bounces in his spot, ready to step out from his post to find his friend, but he squeezes the headphones in his hands again. He can't leave his post, it's the last hour and it's peak time, but Hyungwon knows Kuku wants him to find him. With an impulse decision, with no time to allow himself to think, the dj glances town at his laptop, cues up his playlists to one that can run on it's own for the time being. He uses it when he wants to take a break, whether it was to eat or use the bathroom. In this case, it would be to find a certain blonde boy. </p><p>Setting his headphones down, Hyungwon jogs towards the back, waving Miho down who looks at him with furrowed brows. </p><p>"You okay?" She asks. </p><p>"Yeah I'm just going to take a break right now." Hyungwon says, taking a breath. He really looked crazy at that moment. </p><p>Miho is giving him a hard look. "You're on your last hour."</p><p>Hyungwon gulps. "But... I haven't taken a break yet... please?" He asks, batting his eyelashes. </p><p>She laughs and Hyungwon sighs. "That's fine. You have tomorrow to blow everyone away as well." </p><p>"Thank you!" Hyungwon shouts. "I'll be back in the last thirty I promise!" </p><p>Not even stopping to listen to what his manager has to say, Hyungwon jogs out, even if he did want to full on sprint. He quickly exits his room, taking in a deep breath of not sweaty air. He pushes his hair back again, taking his phone out of his pocket to call Kuku. He actually picks up on the first ring, Hyungwon making his way down the hall. </p><p>"I thought you were going to make me run around again." </p><p>"<em>Well.</em>" Kuku laughs. "<em>How about, nothing is real. Everything is permitted.</em>" </p><p>"God Kuku! Assassin's Creed? What does that even mean!" Hyungwon shouts, his voice louder than he wanted as the halls were practically empty now. </p><p>Kuku laughs again. "<em>I mean think about it. You see cosplayers everywhere. Where in this hotel can this apply, where nothing is real for these people? Where do they not exists in their fantasy world of dressing up?</em>" </p><p>"Uh." Hyungwon tries to think, as he stops in front of the elevator. "No where? Unless they go outside." </p><p>"<em>Yeah. So everything is permitted. Where do they get permission to do all this?</em>"</p><p>"When they pay for their passes online." Hyungwon replies. "Kuku your hints suck!"</p><p>"<em>Shut up!</em>" Hyungwon can practically hear him pouting. "<em>So when do they start cosplaying? When do they start living their best lives and living their fantasies here? When they...</em> "</p><p>Hyungwon blinks, finally stepping into the elevator. "When they get here."</p><p>"<em>Right.</em>" </p><p>"You're in the lobby where everyone checks in." Hyungwon states, pushing the button for the lobby floor. </p><p>"<em>Congratulations! You get nothing.</em>" Kuku is laughing again. </p><p>"You play too many RPGs. Too many puzzles."</p><p>"<em>And you play too few.</em>"</p><p>Hyungwon is laughing, stepping off the elevator as he cranes his neck towards that area. He sees the blonde sitting on one of the couches placed in the middle of the floor. It was a rather fancy hotel, so Hyungwon isn't sure if it's because of the decorative furniture, or the carefully placed lighting, but when Kuku turns to look at him with his phone still pressed against his ear and breaking out into a wide smile, Hyungwon claims it as his slow motion moment. He hangs up the call and makes his way over, Kuku, or rather Changkyun, stands up in his spot, taking his few steps forward to return Hyungwon's hug. </p><p>It's long, it's warm, and it's very comfortable. Changkyun is shorter than him, his head resting on his shoulder as Hyungwon starts to sway them from side to side. There's only one worker in the lobby, and it seems like she's too busy on her phone to notice the gamers' moment, which Hyungwon is grateful for. It's a long embrace, which Hyungwon breaks away from first since he remembers he still has Changkyun's gift in his pocket since his hunt started. Pulling it out from his jeans that was poking his side, he hands the box to Changkyun, who takes it with a bright smile. </p><p>"My gift?" Changkyun asks, sitting down with Hyungwon on the couch. </p><p>Hyungwon nods. "Yeah. I grabbed it before everyone else did."</p><p>"My hero." The blonde teases, looking at the characters on the box. "Lets see who I get." </p><p>Hyungwon watches as Changkyun places the box on his knees, opening it with careful hands. Seeing the blue inside the bubble wrap, Hyungwon already knows who's in it, but Changkyun continues to unwrap it, smiling even brighter when he pulls out a small figurine, the tiny hat on it bringing a smile to Hyungwon's face when Changkyun shows the small figure to him. </p><p>"Vivi!" Changkyun exclaims, holding the tiny figurine in his hands. "My favorite!" </p><p>"Thank god." Hyungwon sighs in his dramatics, leaning back on the couch. "If you got Bartz I would have chucked it out." </p><p>Changkyun turns to him, hitting Hyungwon's chest, biting on his lower lip to stop his smile. "Hey! We like Bartz."</p><p>Hyungwon motions towards the box. "Okay but this Bartz is ugly. Doesn't do him justice."</p><p>"True."</p><p>They sit in comfortable silence after that, Changkyun's focus back on the small figurine while he looks at it, observes it once again. Hyungwon stares up at the ceiling, his hands folded behind his head. The lights aren't too entirely bright, and it doesn't hurt Hyungwon's eyes. It's pretty, and he's enjoying his time while his eyes are tracing along the patterns that are painted on the ceiling. It isn't until Changkyun pops into his vision, causing Hyungwon to jump again, which in turn makes Changkyun laugh. </p><p>"How can you space out while I'm here?" Changkyun asks, back in his seat. </p><p>"Oh." Hyungwon smiles in a bashful way. "I did just do two hours nonstop you know." </p><p>"Your djing. I thought you were lying." Changkyun laughs, turning his body towards Hyungwon. "How long have you been in Japan? Always?" </p><p>"How dare you." Hyungwon laughs as well, turning his head towards him. "I've been here for six years. You?"</p><p>Changkyun sits up, smiling proudly as he places a hand on his chest. "Born and raised."</p><p>"Damn. I would have never guessed."</p><p>They sit comfortably again, Hyungwon watching Changkyun put the small figurine back into the small box. He's focused on carefully placing the bubble wrap in the box as well, Hyungwon noticing that Changkyun bites the inside of his cheek when he seems to be concentrating. It's cute and it makes Hyungwon laugh a bit. This doesn't go unnoticed to Changkyun, who successfully has the figurine back in the box. Changkyun soon places the box into his lap, turning towards Hyungwon once again with a playful grin. </p><p>"So about you and me under the stars." </p><p>Hyungwon groans, feeling a blush appear on his cheeks. "I didn't think you were gonna bring that up in person."</p><p>"How can I not?" Changkyun laughs. "You think I'm hot."</p><p>"Kuku." Hyungwon groans again, covering his eyes. </p><p>"My name is Changkyun."</p><p>Hyungwon moves one of his hands away from his eyes, peeks over at Changkyun who sits next to him with his own blush on his cheeks, but he looks determined. It feels different again. It's their usual banter, but this is in person. It's personal, it's not for entertainment to get donations from their viewers. It was just them, along with the girl who's probably snoring on her phone at the front desk. Taking in the moment, Hyungwon moves his hands from his face, turning to face the blonde, his arm draped over the top of the couch. </p><p>"My name is Hyungwon." </p><p>Changkyun grabs a hold of his badge, gives it a pull that has Hyungwon surprised once again. "Chae Hyungwon." </p><p>It sounds nice. "That's me." </p><p>The blonde is waving the badge around, his gaze on lanyard. "Did you like our two years of KkuDj?"</p><p>"Yeah" Hyungwon blurts out, another impulsive thought escaping his mouth. "But I hate the name."</p><p>"Me too." Changkyun pauses. "Now do what you said you were dreaming of doing." </p><p>Hyungwon looks up, stares at the lights on the ceiling of the lobby. Goes back to appreciating how the lights don't hurt his eyes. He also appreciates how the lights contributed to his slow motion moment with Changkyun. It's not stars, but Hyungwon will take it for today. </p><p>"Let me change it and say I'm going to kiss you under the lights of the lobby at this gaming convention." Hyungwon says, tilting Changkyun's chin up with his fingertips.</p><p>Changkyun grins. "It fits us more anyway."</p><p>"I agree."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how do i always end up adding some type of hatsune miku content in there.</p><p>i figured it would be fun to let everyone else imagine how their little magical scene turned out. there were many ideas in my head but i decided to leave it open instead. there is one requirement, it must be cute in your head. that is all!</p><p>thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. it was fun to do something more light hearted and hopefully it was enjoyable to read. i am still experimenting with my style of writing, so my only hope at this point is to make sure things make sense. aha. </p><p>thank you once again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>